comixbladefandomcom-20200214-history
James Evans (Writer)
James Evans is the Founder and President of Comix-Blade, creating the business in 2014. Aimed specifically for Comic Books but eventually drove off into doing games, music, and animation to keep the business afloat and to manage the business to an extreme degree. Though it is true that he created a vast majority of the content for Comix-Blade. History Creating the comic series, Kid Wars. It was shortly after that when making more comics was the way to go, eventually hosting Writers Summer. It was not only a very a very risky move but upon investigation. James' desperate attempts at getting Comix-Blade afloat not only put his mental health at risk but it was enforced by a strong will to succeed. By 2015, Comix-Blade was going through a few struggles. Which eventually drove him to begin the creation of coMix. Although it failed the introduction of Writers Summer 2015, was more than enough to get attention back on Comix-Blade. Writers Summer 2015, proved that not only that he could be bested but reinforced the creator to not only adapt but to introduce a better sense of judgment on those who enters Comix-Blade. Gaining more people to join Comix-Blade; and a newer budget. He was pleased with these series of events to be raised. Recruiting more and more members was on the rise. Most people have questioned the level of time and effort he delivers in his artwork which makes him a controversial figure. Although he accepts the controversy and moves on from that. It's a bitter act but moves on. Creating the Comix-Blade Animation Studio and gaining the steps needed to get Comix-Blade into main light, although his lack of concern places him in a terrible spot when it comes to business transactions. In May, he took a leave of absence only to return to the title role s president with a different aspect on work efforts and releases. He returned in the chair in Command in July adopting a new policy and view. No longer preferring to work for profit but instead work for self-improvement. This was met with glory however this also began a series of secret strings. Being convinced to actually remaster his works and prepare for the release of the big 2. He quickly began and wanted Comix-Blade to undergo an age of silence until they prepared everything properly and effectively. This led to questionable doubts but nevertheless. He has said time and time again that it'll be worth the wait. Works Creator and Writer: 2014: * Kid Wars * Zachs Arch * Hailstorm Ace * Charmed Journey * Future Fallen 2015: * Ripped Inspiration * Mecha Olympics * Young Vigilante * Operation: Savior * Kid Wars - Year of the Commandos * Hailstorm Ace: Prologues and Epilogues * Zachs Arch 2 * Living with the Reds * The Jones Family 2016: * The Afhganisti * Iron Ash * Duel Devestator * Raider Den * Zachs Arch 3 * James PC * Genkiko Strive * Nitro X 2017: * Crossbrawl * Green Aqualia * Kid Wars: Command Journal Co-Creator or Co-Writer: 2015: * Suitable Excuse * Creation Hunters (Confirmed Entry) Trivia * The most active Comix-Blade member. * It is unknown how many projects that he jumbles at once but chances are that they are rather high, considering the level of products he announces under his name and begins to work on. In 2016 it was discovered that he had 6 projects under his belt. ( Raider Den, Tender Fear - 1st Year, THE Afhganisti, Duel Devastator, Iron Ash, and Year of the Commandos. ) Deeper in an investigation shows that he ALWAYS is working on more than 6 projects. The Remastering process is his limit of working on 15 projects at once. * Despite being able to develop on RPGMaker and Construct 2, at rare moments he even shows off a bit of Unity information it's clear he decides to program on Gamemaker Studio. Category:Original members Category:Comix-Blade Category:Member Category:Writer Category:Artist